Barnabas & Adam
by sting12
Summary: When Barnabas begins to feel pain, Julia thinks that something could be wrong with Adam. When they go on a trip to find him, they find Adam missing. Will they be able to find Adam and find out what's wrong with him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Barnabas had begun feeling pain in his stomach, however he had managed to keep it from Julia. He didn't want her to worry since it had only been a year since he had became human from Adam coming to life from the experiment. Although Barnabas at first hated Adam and what he was, however he soon became friends with the creation, having Professor Stokes to teach him the world. When he was ready, Adam set out to start his own life, fitting in all except his scars that he kept hidden with a hat or cream Julia had gave him. Coming down the stairs in the old house, Barnabas stopped suddenly the pain becoming sharp, as he held back a groan not wanting Julia to hear him. Putting a hand to his stomach, Barnabas took deep breathes waiting for the pain to either ease up or pass. It being the first of the two, he managed to get down the stairs having recontrolled his posture.

Julia had already awakened and was in the living room sitting in one of his favorite chairs reading a book. Not seeing Willie, Barnabas figured he was around there some where cleaning or doing an errand for Julia. Julia smiled up at him as he came into the room, although it disapeared into worry as he looked a little pale. Also as he began to sit, his hand went to his stomach for an instant, then moved it when he noticed her looking.

"Barnabas are you alright?" questioned Julia.

"Yes, I'm fine. Such a fine morning." commented Barnabas.

"Don't do that." stated Julia.

"Do what?"

Julia frowned, "Acting like something isn't wrong. I saw you grab your stomach when you were sitting down. Also your a little pale, please Barnabas tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Julia. Just a little stomach ache that's all. Nothing you should worry about." Barnabas lied.

"Alright, if you are sure that's all." Julia stood up going over to her medical bag, "I have something here that will help ease the pain."

Barnabas knew he would have to go along with it, "Alright, and I'm sure it will pass."

"Yes, but just to be on the safe side. Here take this." Julia handed him a small red pill and a glass of water.

"Thank you Julia." Barnabas put the pill into his mouth, before drinking the water allowing the pill to slide down his throat, "So where is Willie this morning?"

"I think he was in one of the rooms dusting. Do you need him?"

"No, I was just curious as to where he was." Barnabas smiled.

"Well if you excuse me, I must be off to Windcliff to see how my patients are doing. I wont be back until tonight, so if you need me then go up to Collinwood and have someone call me." Julia informed him.

"Don't worry Julia, I shall be fine. I'm going to meet Vicky anyways to look over some old family portraits she had found in the attic." smiled Barnabas.

"Sounds like fun, anyways I will see you tonight." Julia stated before leaving.

Barnabas waited until Julia had left before he got a slice of toast for breakfast, his stomach still not feeling a hundred percent better. Then he found Willie in the cellar letting him know he was heading up to Collinwood to see Vicky for a few hours. Willie nodded knowing he had a few things to do around the house. Barnabas grabbing his black coat and cane began the short walk up to the path that would take him to Collinwood. Upon arriving he knocked on the door, not having to wait long before Vicky herself opened the door showing him in.

"How are you Victoria?" Barnabas smiled always loving to call her by her full name instead of just Vicky.

"Barnabas, how nice to see you. I'm doing very well, can't wait to go through those old photos. They are in the attic, they were in such a huge trunk that I left them up there." Vicky smiled.

"Yes, that is the reason I came here up early so we could have all day to spend unless you have plans." Barnabas smiled.

"No not at all. Well here let me show you up there." Vicky replied taking his coat first, as he stated he keep his cane with him.

Nodding, Vicky headed upstairs with Barnabas following him as she led him to the attic stairs. Even though Barnabas had no electricty at the old house, Elizabeth had it all throughout Collinwood not much caring about candlelight. As Vicky turned on the light switch, she headed up the stairs with him following behind. Entering, Barnabas saw that Vicky had brought two chairs up for them, having set them beside the trunk along with a small table that they could set them on. Pulling out the chair for Vicky, Barnabas then sat down starting to pull a handfull of pictures out to start with. It was several hours later that they had went through every single picture in the trunk, both Vicky and Barnabas satisfied of how much they had saw.

"I very much enjoyed today." smiled Vicky.

Barnabas nodded, "I'm glad you found this, it was very enjoyable to travel back through time sorta speak."

"Yes, sometimes I wish I had lived back in those times. To wear those lovely dresses and see how it was back then." Vicky smiled.

"I know, it would be interesting, however then we wouldn't have known each other." Barnabas chuckled.

"Yes that is true. You are one of the closest friends I have here." stated Vicky.

"I'm glad I have brought you happiness. Now shall we be heading back downstairs? I might have to find some old pictures at the old house so we may do this again." Barnabas smiled to Vicky.

"Oh yes we must." Vicky closed the trunk before standing to go downstairs with Barnabas.

Barnabas rose to follow her, when suddenly the pain came in his stomach, this time more intense. It felt as if someone had punched him and the air went out of his lungs, as his cane dropped out of his hand making a noise as it dropped to the ground. Vicky hearing the cane dropped turned around just as color drained out of Barnabas face, as he was clutching his stomach dropping to the floor. Vicky rushed to his side as he was on the ground, gasping for air and holding his stomach as if in great pain. Vicky held back the tears that were trying to escape, noticing the fear and pain in his eyes, knowing she had never seen him in pain before.

"Barnabas! Barnabas what's wrong!?" cried Vicky.

"My...stomach, been hurting some. Don't worry, the pain pass...in few minutes, just took me by surprise." Barnabas started taking deep breathes before starting to sit up.

"Wait don't get up so quick Barnabas." Vicky stated, "Lay still for a few moments, I'll go get someone to help you."

"No," Barnabas shakes his head sitting on the floor, "The pain has eased up, I be fine in a few moments. I been having some stomachaches, and Julia gave me some medicine for it. I must have forgotten to take it this morning. I hope I didn't make you worry."

"As long as your sure it's nothing serious. Do you need help up, here let me help you." Vicky held out her arm to help him get to his feet slowly before reaching for his cane to give to him.

Barnabas leaned heavily on his cane for a few moments, feeling the pain ease up enough for him to speak, "Yes, don't worry, once I return to the old house I shall take my medicine."

"Let me walk you back there, I don't want you to go back alone." Vicky insisted.

"You really don't have to Vicky." Barnabas stated.

"Sorry Barnabas, I'm not taking no for an answer. I would feel better if I came with you to the old house. We will take it slowly." Vicky took Barnabas arm as they headed back downstairs.

Barnabas hated being escorted but felt if he refused Vicky would be suspicious and end up telling Julia about it. Although he sighed figuring Julia would be informed on it anyway, as Vicky was going to tell her, out of her love for him. Once reaching the old house, Vicky saw him inside allowing him to take a seat in one of his favorite chairs in the living room. Barnabas thanked her stating he would be alright on his own and that Willie was there in case he needed help. Vicky finally agreed stating she would be back later that night to check on him. Telling her bye Barnabas watched as she left out of the house, as he started to let his body relax knowing he wouldn't have to hear Julia worry over him until that night. The pain in his stomach had gone away as if there had been no pain. He didn't know what was causing it, but he hoped it wouldn't be something serious.

'Maybe I should take the medicine." Barnabas thought to himself, 'It could be just a stomach problem.'

Going over to the bookcase, Barnabas picked up the bottle of pills Julia had left there for him. Opening it up, Barnabas popped one into his mouth, swallowing it with a glass of water. It was then he decided to go up to his room to take a nap, still feeling weary from his earlier attack. It wasn't until late afternoon he awoke figuring Julia should be back by now. He got his answer as he reached the top of his stairs hearing voices from downstairs in the living room. Barnabas let out a silent groan hearing not only Julia's voice but Vicky's as well. It wasn't hard to know they had been talking about him, and still were from what he could hear. He stood at the top of the stairs deciding to listen for a while longer before showing himself.

"I know he will get upset, but I couldn't help it Julia. You had to know." replied Vicky.

"Don't worry Vicky, he probably already knew you were going to tell me. You did the right thing, I have known about him having stomach pains. However I have yet to see one quite severe as you described today." Julia assured her.

"Do you know what is causing these pains? Barnabas told me you gave him medicine, but I just don't feel a stomachache is the cause of his problems. Julia, you didn't see the pain in his eyes today when he collasped. I was so scared something was going happen, that I was going watch him die." Vicky's voice cut off as Barnabas knew she had been worried.

"Now Vicky, I don't want you to worry. I'm going be staying down here for a while to keep an eye on him. I will let you know if there is any change to Barnabas." Julia assured Vicky.

"Thank you Julia. I think I shall get back up to Collinwood. It's almost time to make sure David takes his bath." Vicky chuckled.

Barnabas than watched still in the shadows as Julia showed Vicky to the door letting her out before shutting the doors, and turning to stare up the stairs spotting Barnabas looking at her. Julia sighed figuring he had heard everything as she watched him descend the stairs as they both went into the living room to sit, facing each other.

"How much did you hear? I know you were listening?" smirked Julia.

"And how may I ask do you know I was listening at all?" questioned Barnabas.

Julia laughed, "Come now Barnabas, we been friends for way too long for me to not know when your around. Also there is a squeak at one spot at the top of the stairs. I heard it however Vicky did not."

Barnabas bowed his head in defeat, "Alright I heard just the end of your conversation. I figured Vicky would come and tell you anyways of what happened. You can trust me Julia, I am perfectly fine, just a tiny stomachache."

"I disagree with you there, something is wrong and we both know it's not a stomachache." Julia admitted.

"What could it be then? I know I'm not reverting back into a vampire, it feels different than this and I don't have an urge for blood." suggested Barnabas.

"No we both know that you wont change back unless something happens to Adam." Julia spoke however before the words left her lips that she looked into Barnabas eyes.

Barnabas seemed to know what she was thinking, "What if Adam is sick?"

"It could be, we haven't had a letter from him in some time. I shall write a letter and have it mailed tomorrow. Maybe when we get a reply we can get our answers of what is wrong with him." Julia added standing to go over to the desk.

"Let him know I send my hello, and hope he is doing well besides the stomach problem." smiled Barnabas.

"Don't worry I shall." Julia nodded before turning her attention to the letter before her.

"I shall have Willie take it into town in the morning so that we can get it onto the morning train. It take at least a couple days to get to him. What if we don't hear anything back?" pondered Barnabas.

"Then I say you, Willie and I will get train tickets and go to Kennebec, Maine. It would only take us a few days to get there." Julia stated.

"I'm sure we all don't have to go. Willie and I could go." suggested Barnabas.

"No Barnabas. If Adam is sick or something has happened, you could end up getting worse than what you are now. Willie won't know what to do or how to help you, so I'm coming along. We can tell the family that we had decided to take a trip for a few weeks." Julia stated finishing up the letter.

"Alright, Willie!" Barnabas yelled.

Willie entered having come up from the cellar, "Yes, Barnabas."

"Would you mind taking this letter into town early in the morning to be put on the train. It needs to reach Adam as soon as possible." Barnabas instructed.

"Alright, sure Barnabas. Adam isn't in trouble is he?" questioned Willie.

Julia shook her head, "No we hope not. It's just Barnabas has been experiencing stomach pains and we figure Adam could be sick. We would like to know if he's getting help."

Barnabas added, "If we don't hear from him the end of this week, us three are going on a trip to see how he is."

"Alright Barnabas, I shall make sure the letter gets on that train. Do you need anything else while I'm in town?" asked Willie.

"No that will be all. Thank you Willie." Barnabas smiled, "For now how about we all have a drink. Willie you can join us, you have did a good days work."

"Thank you Barnabas, that sounds lovely." Willie smiled having not remembered when he had a drink with Barnabas and Julia, "Shall I pour the drinks?"

"No there's no need, I can do it myself Willie, thank you though." Barnabas stood heading over to the table that held the drinks, when he stopped.

Both Willie and Julia noticed as she stood, "Barnabas?"

"It's alright Julia, its not servere as it was this morning." Barnabas replied his hand on his stomach.

"Here sit back down, Willie won't mind getting the drinks." Julia looked over to Willie.

"No sure I don't. It's alright Barnabas, just sit back down." Willie moved over to the table pouring the drinks, watching as Barnabas sat back down his hand still on his stomach. Willie handed Julia her drink then Barnabas, before he took his own.

"Thank you Willie."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, let's hope Adam isn't too ill." Willie stated, hating to see Barnabas in pain and Julia to worry about him.

"Yes, Barnabas I think you should go get some sleep for the night. I think we should all turn in, it's getting late. Willie you have to get up early, so you should get your rest." Julia instructed.

"Ok Julia, whatever you say." smiled Willie having drank his drink.

"Yes, I have rested most of the day, however I still feel tired. Thank you again for the drink Willie." Barnabas placed the empty cup on the small table beside his chair before rising to head upstairs.

"Good night Barnabas. Make sure to wake me if you are in any pain, and I can get you a seditive to help you sleep."

"I will make sure to do that. Good night Julia, Willie." Barnabas started up the stairs.

"Good night." Willie and Julia replied together.


	2. The Trip

It had been almost over a week that had passed and there had been no letter from Adam. Barnabas pain would come and go, sometimes worse than the others, making Julia know they had go on the trip to find Adam. Sending Willie into the village to get train tickets, Julia went up to Collinwood to talk with Elizabeth to let her know they would be taking a trip. Barnabas had came with her although she had objected to it at first, knowing he should have been resting at least until they were ready to go. Entering Collinwood, they both found Elizabeth and Vicky in the study having tea. Julia came in first following Barnabas as both of them stood smiling happy to see them. Vicky kept it to herself however noticed the pale skin on Barnabas face, figuring his stomach must have still been bothering him.

"Barnabas, what do we owe the pleasure of your company? How have you been? I heard you had been ill, are you better?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Julia and I came to tell you something. I been good, and don't think of it as illness, just a tiny stomach ache." Barnabas smiled sitting down in a chair his wolf cane in between his feet.

Julia sat on the couch with Vicky and Elizabeth, "Don't let him fool you Elizabeth, he should be resting but he insisted on coming up with me to tell you the news."

"What news is that?" asked Vicky.

"Nothing bad I hope." stated Elizabeth.

"No not at all, it's just Julia, Willie, and I are going on a trip for a few weeks to Kennebec. Willie has went into town to get us tickets for the next train out. We know it's such short notice but it's the only time Julia can take off from the hospital." Barnabas explained.

"Barnabas are you up for a trip?" Vicky looked worried.

"Don't worry Vicky, I wouldn't have agreed to this trip if I thought Barnabas wouldn't be able to make it. His stomach pains have almost gone away, and I thought a train trip would be good way to relax and get away for a while. Also I have Willie going with us just in case, and we will write if anything happens." Julia informed her.

"Don't worry Vicky, I shall return in a few weeks very well. The other thing is would you mind Elizabeth watching over the old house for me. Checking the mail and such?" Barnabas asked.

"Of course Barnabas, and I know you are in good hands with Julia. You three enjoy your trip. Do you know when your be leaving?" Elizabeth smiled.

Julia answered for Barnabas, "We believe the train will be leaving tomorrow morning. We came today early to let the family know, and then it give me enough time to get some clothes from here. Then Barnabas and Willie can pack and be ready to leave in the morning."

"I hope you enjoy your trip, and that it helps your health Barnabas." Vicky smiled at him.

"I'm sure it will Vicky, and I will be on the look out for something that I could bring back for you that we can both admire." Barnabas nodded to her.

"I look forward to it." Vicky replied.

"Good, now Julia I shall return to the old house to begin packing. Don't worry I can get back on my own. Pack what you need here and return when your finished." Barnabas smiled standing, "Elizabeth, Vicky if you would excuse me."

"Good bye Barnabas." Elizabeth smiled.

"Have a safe trip." Vicky added.

With that Barnabas left going back to the old house while Julia headed up to her room, pulling out her suitcase from underneath her bed. She then went to her dresser and closest packing what she needed, along with all the medical supplies she had just in case they were needed. Once done Julia headed down the stairs saying goodbye to Elizabeth and Vicky once more, before leaving to travel down to the old house. Coming into the old house, Julia found a few other suitcases sitting by the door, figuring one was Willie's, while the other Barnabas. Entering into the living room, Julia found Barnabas and Willie sitting there talking, both smiling as they saw her.

"I see you two are all ready to go." Julia smirked.

"Yes, Willie has just came back with our tickets. There is a train that is going leave this afternoon, and it take us at least a couple days to get there. Now, Willie has the car outside waiting if your all ready to go." Barnabas explained.

"Yes, my suitcase is beside Willie and yours." replied Julia.

Willie stood moving passed them picking up the suitcases taking them outside as Barnabas and Julia came out following him getting into the car. Willie drove them into town and parked at the train station giving the keys to the office, so that they could pick it back up when they returned. It was then they took their luggage boarding the train, as the conductor showed them to their room. Barnabas informed Julia that Willie had gotten them a first class private car, as they were shown to it. Thanking the conductor, they watched him leave before entering the room. The first room was a small one, having a couple chairs with a small table that would be for dining when the food was brought in. Linked beside it through a door, was their bedroom which held up to four beds that were attached to the walls, one on top of each other. Two one on side while the other two on the opposite. Along with that was a small restroom that had a sink, and toilet. Liking the arrangements, they brought their suitcases into the bedroom, each picking a bed. Both Julia and Barnabas picked the two bottom beds while Willie took the one over Barnabas. As the train left the station, a tray of food was brought to their cabin, as the waiter stated that the dining area wouldn't be availible until the next morning. Thanking the waiter, all three sat down noticing their meal consisted of mashed potatoes and beans along with wine to drink.

When dinner was over with, they all retired for the evening, each taking turns in the bathroom to change, before getting into bed. The night passed by as the three of them woke feeling refreshed and got ready for breakfast, knowing they would eat in the dining car. Changing into proper clothes, all three headed to the dining car where they were shown to a table. They each ordered coffee to drink, along with eggs and bacon along with a piece of toast.

"It be great to watch out the windows at the trees and fields if the train wasn't going be too fast." smirked Willie.

"I know, I would agree, however at this moment, the faster we get to Adams, the quicker I can find out what's wrong with him." stated Julia.

"You know for a train meal, these eggs are pretty good." Barnabas smiled having almost finished his food.

"Yes, they are good. It makes me wonder what they serve for lunch and dinner." added Willie.

"Guess we will find out when the...aahh!" Barnabas fork dropped out of his right hand as his left went to hold onto his arm, pain shooting through it.

"Barnabas!" Julia became alarmed but kept her voice calm as trying not to draw attention to them.

"What is it Barnabas?" asked Willie.

"My arm...it's hurting..." Barnabas gasped still clutching his right arm.

"Come, let's go back to our cabin. I can examine you more there when there is no one else around." Julia stood up along with Willie trying not to draw attention.

Willie helped Barnabas stand as they walked back through the train cars to their cabin. Once there Barnabas collasped into the nearest chair, still clutching his right arm. Julia grabbed her medical bag from their luggage in the other room. Coming back, Julia opened it but went to Barnabas first getting Willie to roll up his sleeve so she could take a look. Julia was shocked after examining him that his arm looked normal, and all Barnabas muscles seemed to be working.

"It's Adam..I know it.." Barnabas stated his voiced filled with pain.

"Barnabas, tell me what the pain is like, describe it." Julia asked.

Barnabas paused, "My arm...it's burning, feels like pins and needles sticking me all the way up..."

"Julia what can you do for him?" Willie asked concerned.

"I can't stop what's causing the pain, however I can give him something for it." stated Julia going through her bag, pulling out a bottle of pills, "Here Barnabas take a couple of these."

"Alright..Julia." Barnabas popped the two in his mouth using his left hand, before drinking the glass of water Willie had handed him.

"They shouldn't take long to take affect. When they do, I want you to rest for a while. I make sure to wake you when it's time to go to lunch." Julia informed him.

"Yes, the pain is starting to ease up." Barnabas felt his body relax.

"Willie, help Barnabas into the bedroom, let him lay down. I be in to check on him in a few minutes." explained Julia.

"OK Julia." Willie nodded reaching down to help Barnabas stand before taking him into the room letting him lay down on his bed. Barnabas drifted off to sleep, as Willie came back into the other room sitting down with Julia who was looking worried.

"He's sleeping Julia." Willie informed her.

"Good, he should be able to sleep for a while, at least until lunch." Julia replied back.

"What is it Julia, what's bothering you?" questioned Willie.

Julia smiled to him, "You know me too well Willie. I'm a doctor, and I have the pills, along with the tools to help anyone, except Barnabas. He's in pain, and I know why, plus what's causing it, but I can't stop it. I just feel useless, as if there is nothing I can do."

"Don't worry Julia, we just have today and tomorrow before we will be where Adam is. Once we get there, and you examine him, I know you will be able to get not only Adam well but Barnabas back to his old self as well." Willie comforted her.

"Yes I know Willie, it's just hard to see the pain in his eyes, and not able to take that away fully." Julia sighed.

"I know how you mean, it's usually Barnabas that's the one who stays calm and tells us what to do. Now it's our turn to do the same, we can't let him down."

"And we wont Willie. Just as long as I'm a doctor and we get to Adam, Barnabas will pull through. We must believe that." Julia stated.

"Do you wish me to stay with him?" Willie looked to her.

Julia shook her head, "No, don't worry, we can hear him if he needs us. You could check on him in an few hours just before lunch to see if he has waken."

"Alright Julia, whatever you say." Willie stood, "If you don't mind I might take a short walk around the train."

"Go right ahead Wille, just come back before lunch."

"I will, don't worry." Willie nodded starting to go out the room, but Julia stopped him.

"Willie!" Julia called.

"What is it Julia." Willie turned to face her.

"Do me a favor while your out. Find out if they have a medical station some where on the train."

"I thought you wanted to keep Barnabas secret from everyone."

"I do, just listen. If there is a nurse or someone, ask them for a arm sling. We need it for Barnabas, that way if he gets up his arm isn't just hanging down. If they ask what's wrong, just tell them your friend has hurt his arm, and just needs it for a few days. Tell them there is already a doctor with him, that way they don't send anyone with you." Julia explained.

Wilie nodded, "I see what I can do." He smiled before leaving out the door heading down the train in search for a sling.

He returned holding in his hand a sling he had found in their first aid section. He had promised they give it back once Barnabas arm had flet better. Julia agreed stating they would have to remember to give it back before they got off the train. Entering into the bedroom, Julia found Barnabas still asleep, as she woke him gently.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you Barnabas, but Willie found a sling we can put your arm so that it's not hanging from your side. How is it feeling?" asked Julia.

Barnabas tried sitting up but didn't make it very far, his right arm still hurting. Using his left arm and Willie's help, Barnabas got in a sitting position before he answered, "It feels useless, still hurts some. I can move it barely Julia."

"Don't worry Barnabas, we will help you." smiled Willie.

"Is there too much pain Barnabas? I can give you another sedative for it." stated Julia.

Barnabas shook his head, "No Julia, it's not that much pain. Although it does feel hot, and almost heavy like stone."

"Here, let's place this sling on your arm. Then we can go for lunch if your feeling up to it." Julia added.

"Yes, I'm certanly hungry." Barnabas chuckled.

"Willie help me get this sling on. Barnabas I need you to sit up on the edge of the bed. Yes like that, alright Willie keep his arm against his chest." Julia instructed.

Willie did as he was told, trying to keep Barnabas groans from his ears, knowing he was causing him pain. He kept Barnabas arm still as Julia got the sling in proper place and fastening it to where Barnabas wouldn't have to move his arm. Thanking Julia, the three of them headed to lunch, and then dinner later on that day. Night passed by quickly on the train as they knew one more day was needed to reach their destination, knowing the train would arrive there the next morning.

As breakfast approached, Julia made an discision that they would have their breakfast in their cabin. Willie found one of the train waiters asking to have breakfast in the cabin. He agreed stating he have a waiter brought to their cabin, to take their orders. Thanking him, Willie went back to Julia and Barnabas informing that a waiter would be with them to take their orders shortly. The waiter came shortly getting their orders and leaving to tell the cook. Once their food had arrived, each began eating enjoying their breakfast. After they were finished, their table was cleared, the dishes taken away to be washed before lunch was served. Willie and Julia sat in one of the chairs, while Barnabas had begun pacing around the small room.

"How is your arm Barnabas?" Willie asked.

"Useless, still feels hot, unable to move it much." Barnabas sighed trying to lift his arm out of the sling.

Julia raised going to his side, "Barnabas stop, give it time. I know we don't know what is wrong with Adam, but we will find out soon. For now I want you to just save your strength."

Barnabas hung his head, "Alright Julia, I will save my strength."

"Good, now come let us relax." Julia smiled.

"I'm going to stand, I was in bed all day yesterday. Just wanting to stretch my legs for a while." Barnabas stated.

"Alright, I know there's more to this than you are letting us believe." Julia smiled.

Barnabas chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"She means, we know you more than you think we do. We both have been around you far to long, to not know of your moods and expressions." Willie replied.

"So you two have found me out." sighed Barnabas, "My thoughts are on Adam. What has happened to him, what is happening to him. If anything happens to him, I would feel as if we didn't get to him in time. Also don't take this wrong, but we all know if he dies, I shall revert back to the side of the vampire."

"We know Barnabas, we know." Willie frowned knowing he hated to see Barnabas turn back into the vampire.

"You must believe in it that we will get to Adam in time, and I will do everything in my power to help him get well." Julia stated.

"I know you will Julia, I...nnnghh..." Barnabas grimaced before falling to the ground, his left shoulder in the same pain as his right had been the day before.

Both Julia and Willie rushed to his side wondering what was wrong. Julia placed a hand on his left arm, however when he cried out in pain she withdrew it quickly as if being burnt. Willie brought Julia's doctor bag to her quickly, handing it to her as she looked over Barnabas.

"Barnabas, Barnabas, speak to me. What is wrong? What is causing you pain?" Julia pleaded with him.

"My...left arm..it's hurting just as my right arm...did." Barnabas grimaced pain shooting up his arm.

"Julia help him!" Willie shouted frightened of what to do.

"Calm down Willie, I'm going to, although I'm not sure how except to give him a sedative. Barnabas I would give you a pill, but you in so much pain, I'm not sure you could manage it. I'm going give you a shot, Willie roll up his sleeve." Julia instructed.

Willie nodded doing as he was told as Julia drew up a needle of this clear liquid that she stated would let him rest and get rid of the pain for a time. Telling Barnabas he only feel a slight pinch, Julia inserted the needle into his arm, pushing the fluids into his veins before pulling the needle out, and putting pressure on the same wound so that blood would not come out.

Julia then took a hold of his left hand, holding it in hers, "Don't worry Barnabas, the pain will be easing very soon."

Barnabas managed a nod, squeezing Julia's hand, until he felt the pain easing up and his eyelids getting heavy. Before he let the darkness take him, he looked up to Julia and Willie's face, "Thank..you."


	3. Finding Adam's Home

"Help me Willie getting him onto his bed." Julia stated reaching down pulling Barnabas up with the help of Willie. Together they got him to his feet dragging him into the next room laying him onto his bed.

"What are we going to do Julia?" asked Willie concerned looking at Barnabas.

"I don't know Willie, I just don't know." Julia shook her head sitting on the edge of Barnabas bed.

"There has to be something wrong with Adam besides him being sick." Willie stated.

"Yes I know," Julia nodded, "I haven't heard of a sickness where the victim feels pain going up both arms, and stomach pains. I wonder if he has found himself in some kind of trouble?"

"I just can't wait until the train arrives tomorrow and we can go to Adam's place to figure this out." Willie stated.

Julia touched Barnabas forehead, "Willie, can you please get me a bowl of water and a rag? Barnabas forehead is slightly warm, and I don't want him getting a fever."

"Right away Julia." Willie rushed out of the room, returning in a matter of minutes, with a bowl in his hand and rag over his shoulder.

Sitting the bowl down on the small table, Willie moved it to where Julia could reach it more easier. Willie sat down on the bed across from Barnabas, watching as Julia took the rag from him, putting it into the bowl, ringing it out then wiping Barnabas forehead. Willie watched as she did this for a while, before leaving the rag on his forehead. A knock on the door brought Willie out of his thoughts as he went into the next room to see who it was. Coming back shortly Willie informed Julia it was one of the waiter's asking what they would like for lunch so that it could start to be prepared now. Julia and Willie both agreed on a salad while she ordered the soup for Barnabas not sure if he could even use his arms in his condition. Lunch came on time as Willie let the guy come in setting the tray of food onto the table before leaving stating he be back to get the dishes later.

Knowing Barnabas was still asleep, Julia and Willie both sat down eating as much of their lunch they could, both knowing they needed their strength. Once finished Julia went to wake Barnabas while Willie brought in the soup placing it on the table. With Willie's help, Julia got Barnabas propped up enough to where he could eat. Barnabas tried to move his arms but Julia stopped him when she saw him wince at the little movement he had managed.

"Don't try to move too much Barnabas. I ordered you some soup for lunch, and I'm going to feed it to you." Julia informed him.

"OK." Barnabas replied still tired.

"Once you eat, you can go back to sleep. I promise, now here we go." Julia took some soup on the spoon and allowing Barnabas to open his mouth.

He managed to get at least half of it ate before he couldn't get anymore down. Julia agreed he had enough at least until dinner, when she would wake him. Hearing that he could go back to sleep, Barnabas closed his eyes as his breathing slowed as he seemed to have gone into a peaceful sleep. Touching his forehead, Julia informed Willie he wasn't as warm as he was, although he wasn't clear just yet. Nodding Willie told Julia to take a nap and that he would watch over Barnabas until it was time for dinner. Knowing he was right, Julia laid down on her bed, going to sleep as Willie sat on the edge of Barnabas bed, taking the rag and wiping his forehead off. Hearing a knock on the door, Willie got up going to see who it was. Noticing it was a waiter, Willie let him take the plates, along with their dinner orders for the night, knowing Julia wouldn't mind him picking their dinner. The waiter nodded heading off to take the dirty dishes away along with putting in their orders to the cook. Returning back into the bedroom, Willie frowned looking from Julia to Barnabas. He prayed that they would find Adam, allowing Julia to get him well again, not wanting to loose Barnabas or Adam. Although Barnabas would return to his vampire state, Willie knew he wouldn't be the same.

The rest of the day passed by quickly well into the night when Julia and Willie decided to take turns watching over Barnabas that night. By morning, Barnabas was feeling better, his fever gone and only thing troubling him was his arms, which he had been able to move, stating they only felt sore. As promised the sling was returned to the office, when the train arrived in the station. While their luggage was taken off the train, Willie went to find them a cab as Julia stayed with Barnabas finding him a spot to sit down. Getting a cab for them, they all got into it, as Julia asked the driver to take them to Adam's address. Nodding the driver headed off in the direction, only taking a few minutes to reach their destination. Paying the driver, Willie got their luggage taking it up to the door where Julia knocked on the door. They waited several minutes before knocking again when Adam didn't answer the door. Having remembered a older letter from Adam, Julia lifted up the place mat, to find a spare key underneath that went to the front door. Entering they all called out Adam's name, but getting no response back.

Getting Barnabas to take a seat in the living room, Willie and Julie set off to search the house in hopes Adam would be there somewhere. Both of them returned empty handed and looking mystified having found no sign of Adam. Barnabas sighed knowing he had some slight hope that Adam would be there in his bed sick or on the couch.

"By the looks of the place, Adam hasn't been here in days." Julia sighed.

"Yes, the milk in the frig expired a few days ago, and I know Adam isn't that bad in letting his food go to waste." Willie stated.

"Something has happened to him, Julia how about contacting the hospital. Maybe he is in there as a patient and no one knows he has any relatives." Barnabas suggested.

"I shall do that, and in the meantime you just rest right here. Willie I want you to go into town ask around, see if anyone has seen Adam. Also ask around his neighbors, see if they noticed anything around here." Julia stated.

"Alright, Julia, I'll do that." With that Willie headed out the door.

While Willie was out in the city, Barnabas sat on the couch resting as Julia found a phone book calling the local hospitals along with ones in other cities. Neither one had seen a guy looking like Adam or even had one in their hospital as a patient.

"What are we to do now?" questioned Barnabas.

"I say we stay here, see what Willie has found out when he returns. Also not giving up hope, maybe Adam has just been away and will return soon." Julia sighed.

"We both know something is up other than Adam just being away or being sick. What if someone has found out about him, and kidnapped him?" asked Barnabas.

"Then we will hunt for him, find him. Bring him home so both him and you can get back to your old selves." Julia replied.

As the sun began to set, Julia set to going through the kitchen finding food they could eat that had not expired just yet. Willie came home with some news although Julia stated they would talk after having dinner, since none of them had really had a bite to eat all day. Setting the table, they all got ready to eat the soup that Julia had made from can. Although still weak, Barnabas managed to use one of his arms to feed himself, instead of having Julia or Willie help him. Once their dinner was finished and the dishes washed, they went back into the living room sitting down to listen for what Willie found out.

"His neighbors haven't seen him in at least a week, and same goes for his boss. I asked his neighbors if they had noticed anybody over here that stood out, and they do remember a black van parked outside the house," Willie sighed, "I think Adam was kidnapped by someone."

"I was afraid of that. We need to start searching around towns for empty warehouses or places that they would likely take him. That would explain why your feeling pain Barnabas." Julia stated.

Barnabas looked up, fear in his eyes, "They are torturing him, I know it. Trying to get him to talk about either who he is or how he was created."

"Although it sounds wrong, we both know Adam is strong, since they have been hurting him at least each other day." Willie raised his head, "He's not giving up without a fight."

"Don't worry Barnabas, we will find him. We will save him, and help him. He won't die and you wont revert to a vampire. I can promise you that." Julia looked to Barnabas, determination in her eyes.

Barnabas slowly rose from his seat, "I know Julia, I know. How about in the morning, we can all head into town, ask around. Maybe people will know where empty warehouses are, and we will search each one of them."

Barnabas paced around the room, his mind on the many things ahead of them. Where was Adam being held, how much longer could he stand the pain they must had been placing on him and could they find him in time. Julia and Willie watched in sadness along with thinking the same thing as Barnabas was. It wasn't until Barnabas stopped at the chair, that they both went to his side noticing him holding onto the back of the chair.

"Barnabas, you alright?" questioned Willie.

Barnabas shook his head, "No, their hurting Adam, something with his back. It stings, whatever it is."

"It has to be them wiping him, the stings must be from the impact of the wipe. Can you tell how many they have done to him?" asked Julia.

"Counting right up to eight, and growing." Barnabas grip on the back of the chair tightened for a slight moment before relaxing, "Over ten."

"Let Willie help you sit." Julia instructed nodding to Willie, however Barnabas shook his head refusing.

"I want to wait until they are finished." Barnabas replied, as they agreed waiting. It wasn't long before Barnabas had felt up to sixteen stings on his back, and no more coming, "I think they are done now Willie."


	4. Finding AdamGoing home

Author's Note : I know to many of you who have been reading this, had requested me to finish the story. I have to tell you at first I fallen in love with the story, had something all planed for it, however I ended up getting a lot of stories lined up that I wanted to do or was doing. So the good news is that I finally finished this fanfic, but the end is a little rushed, and I'm sorry for all the readers.

Willie nodded moving to help Barnabas sit in the chair, as Barnabas made sure not to sit all the way back. Julia went to her medical bag pulling out a bottle of pills, before opening them taking one out and handing it to Barnabas.

"I want you to take this, it will help you sleep tonight and take away some of the pain." Julia stated.

"Thank you Julia." Barnabas popped the pill into his mouth as Willie handed him a glass of water allowing him to swallow the pill.

Going to his bed, Barnabas laid on his side allowing the pill to take effect as the stinging in his back eased, and his eyes became heavy as he dozed off to sleep. The next morning they all woke eating a little bit of food for breakfast before figuring where they were going to go first. When outside, Willie spotted Adam's car, finding a spar key in the house. Figuring Adam wouldn't mind them using it to save him, they all got in as Willie started the car heading into the town asking anybody they could for any empty warehouses. Getting the addresses of the few, they went on the hunt to find each one knowing that was the only place they could have been keeping Adam.

The first one they came across turned out to be empty, however as they got to the second one, they noticed some cars outside behind the place. Parking where their car couldn't be seen, Willie decided to get a closer look leaving Barnabas and Julia in the car. Looking into one of the windows, Willie spotted Adam tied to a chair with a few men around him. Willie could tell Adam had been through hell, but knew they had to figure out some way to get him free. Knowing they didn't want to involve the police, Willie was about to go back to the car, when he noticed a small fire beside Adam. Watching one of the men pulled out a stick noticing the tip was red hot. Gulping Willie knew they were going to burn him, as another guy ripped open Adam's shirt. They stood moving around him, as Willie figured they were asking him questions but couldn't hear any of them. Spotting one of the men coming outside, Willie ran to the car knowing if they were going to burn Adam, the man might hear Barnabas cries of pain from the car.

"Adam is in there, they have him tied to a chair. There's only a few of them guarding him, the leader is watching them." Willie explained quickly knowing he didn't have much time.

"Then we need to get him out soon as possible." Julia stated.

Willie nodded, "I know but, we need to wait until night."

"Then we will come back tonight when night has come." Barnabas stated.

"Yes, but first Barnabas, I need you to bite on this quickly." Willie handed him his handkerchief knowing the other man was still outside.

"Why? What's going to happen Willie?" questioned Julia.

"Don't ask questions, just do it Barnabas please quickly." Willie looked out able to see the guy still however he had not noticed the car.

Barnabas not asking any questions, placed the cloth in his mouth biting down wondering what was going to happen. All too quickly it was answered as Barnabas gripped the edge of the car seat groaning into the cloth, as pain came over his chest. Julia held back her worry as Willie pointed to a guy that was outside the warehouse. Once the man had went back inside, Willie wasted no time getting them out of there to a safe place before pulling the car over putting it in park and turning it off. Looking into the back seat Barnabas grip had relaxed as he had spit the cloth out, his head relaxing against the seats, Julia beside him feeling his forehead.

"They were about to burn Adam, I knew if that man heard us, he would have captured us as well." Willie stated, "How is he Julia?"

"I'm fine Willie, just exhausted." Barnabas smiled weakly.

"Willie take us back to Adam's apartment, I'm afraid Barnabas starting to get a fever back again and I want to keep it under control." Julia stated.

"Alright Julia." Willie nodded turning the car back on before taking them back to Adam's apartment.

Once there Willie and Julia got Barnabas in the apartment and onto Adam's bed. Willie brought back a bowl of water and a rag he found in the bathroom. Julia began wiping Barnabas face off noticing his face was pale and eyes becoming a glaze. Knowing they had to get Adam out of there that night, Julia looked to Willie wondering what they were going to do.

"Once it's night, I'll go back to the warehouse, sneak in and get Adam out of there." Willie stated.

"What about the men you mentioned?" questioned Julia.

"Don't worry Julia I have a plan." Willie smiled.

Julia nodded, "Just be careful Willie."

"I will, don't you worry."

The day passed quickly as Willie got ready for the night to come so that he could save Adam and have Julia get both Barnabas and him back to normal. Having enough money between the three of them, Willie ordered pizza knowing there wasn't anything left in Adam's place for them to eat. Once the pizza had arrived, Willie brought it back in Adams room since Julia didn't want Barnabas moving around much, having become weaker after the last attack. Dinner passed quickly along with the sun setting down. Waiting a few more hours, Willie left the house after about midnight, heading to the warehouse. Pulling up where he had before, Willie left the car running however shut off the lights so that no one would see him. Entering the warehouse, Willie looked around spotting Adam still in the chair tied down. Spotting the men he had saw earlier off in the far corner sleeping, Willie sneaked up beside his friend, noticing he was awake. Holding up his hand for him to keep quiet, Willie cut the ropes before helping Adam to his feet. Knowing they didn't have long, Willie kept Adam moving until he had reached the car, getting Adam into the front seat.

"How...did you find me?" questioned Adam.

"When Barnabas began experiencing pain, Julia figured something had happened to you." Willie explained.

"I thank you for saving me...but why aren't we leaving?" asked Adam noticing they were still close to the warehouse.

"I want to see if my little plan worked." Willie chuckled.

Before Adam could ask, a whole police force surrounded the warehouse. As the police rushed in guns held high, they came out shortly the men in handcuffs, along with a bag of things. When asking Willie what he had did, he chuckled.

"Julia gave me enough medicine that had came from a hospital and I planted it in the warehouse before freeing you. Also before I entered, I gave an anonymous call to the police station letting them know the hospital was missing some huge medical drugs. So much that it would put away each man for a long time. Now let's get out of here. Julia is at your place taking care of Barnabas, and waiting to take care of you." Willie explained.

Driving off, Willie got them to Adams place in no time before he turned off the car, and helped Adam into the place. Telling Willie he could put him in the spare room, Adam sighed glad to be home and safe once again. Getting Julia, Willie stayed in the corner knowing he could probably come in handy. Julia knowing Adam wasn't a normal human being, still couldn't suppress her surprise at how well he looked along with how much strength he still had inside him. Getting Adam to take his shirt off, Julia noticed the burnt wound was still fresh, however the whip wounds weren't even bleeding anymore.

"I'm glad you are safe Adam, and I know that your be fine in a couple days. However just in case I'm going clean your wounds and give you some antibiotics to help fight off any infection." Julia smiled as she had Willie bring in some of her supplies.

Getting his chest and back cleaned and bandaged, Julia gave him a sedative that would help Adam rest well for the night. Leaving Willie with Adam, Julia went back to Barnabas side noticing his fever was still high but not as bad as it was earlier. Finding herself dozing off, Julia awoke with a start hearing Barnabas voice calling out.

Going to his side, Julia kept him from moving around, "Barnabas, I'm here just stay calm."

"Adam..we need to save Adam." Barnabas looked to her.

"No, Willie has already saved Adam. He is in the other room resting, and he's going to be fine. The people who had captured him is with the police, and will be for some time." Julia assured him.

With that Barnabas drifted off to sleep, not waking until the next morning when his fever had broke. In the days that had passed, both Adam and Barnabas was getting back on their feet, as Julia headed to the store to buy grocery's since Adam had been away from work for weeks. Once they had both regained their strength back, Adam was able to explain he had been kidnapped because they figured he was some superhuman experiment.

"Once they realized I could bleed and such, they still kept me captive, however began trying to figure how I was created or born. Of course I refused to tell them anything, knowing that Dr. Lang is dead so they wouldn't be able to go after a corpse." Adam stated.

"They were probably just crazy looking for fun, or a way to get money." Willie stated.

"We are just glad you are safe Adam." stated Barnabas.

Adam smiled, "Me too, and I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and trouble Barnabas."

"Don't worry about it Adam. I called your boss earlier and let him know you could start working in a few days. He agrees to let you come back after I explained you had been very ill and unable to call anyone." Julia explained.

"Thank you Julia. You know you three can stay here long as you need to." Adam stated.

"I think we should be getting back home now that your able to take care of yourself now. The family knew Barnabas was unwell, and they will probably be wondering how he is." Julia stated.

Willie entered the house, some tickets in his hand, "I got the train tickets back Barnabas. It leaves in the morning."

The next day came as they all said their goodbyes, making sure Adam promised to write each couple weeks and to come visit sometime. Getting to the train station, Barnabas, Julia, and Willie each rested up on the plan, knowing the past few weeks had been hard on each of them. Arriving home, they were greeted by Victoria glad to see Barnabas looking much better than he had before he left.

"I'm alright Vicky, Julia says I'm healthy and the trip did me very well." Barnabas smiled kissing her hand.

"I'm glad Barnabas. I hate to see you ill, and have a fear that something was going to happen to you." Vicky smiled.

"Don't worry Vicky, you wont get rid of me that easy." Barnabas chuckled, "Everything is going to be just fine from now on."

And true to his word, Adam wrote each other week along with visiting during the summer on his vacations. Barnabas remained healthy, knowing with Julia they had nothing to worry about ever again.


End file.
